pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
The Growing Garden Update
The Growing Garden Update is an update in PvZH. It adds no cards, but creates significant changes elsewhere. In addition, rarities were decreased and basic packs were brought back to make the game more friendly for Free-to-play players. Added Features New Events Two new events were added in this update: Epic Decks and Fan-Made Contest. Epic Decks are a series of five battles. For entering, you will get one Basic Card. After one win, you win one more Basic card and one Uncommon card. Two wins give three Basic, two Uncommon, and one Rare. Four wins give four Basic, three Uncommon, two Rare, and one Super-rare. With five wins, you get five Basic, four Uncommon, three Rare, two Super-rare, and one Legendary or new Hero. The catch is this: All players have access to all cards and all heroes for battling in this event, but must make their own decks. It is more of a test of skill than a test of money spent. Fan-Made Contest is very different: It occurs every two and a half weeks. Players can submit their own ideas for cards, which will be selected by a series of polls. The winner will have their card added and have all four copies of that card given to them. In addition, for every poll won, there is a random card reward. New Gamemodes One added gamemode is Lab Mode. In this game mode, you pick a card to use and build a deck around it. Winning matches with the card gives you Coins and Gems, and multiple wins will give you the card. Another new mode is a variant of Multiplayer, but in addition to grouping people by rank, people are grouped by how much money they have spent on the game. The money brackets are this: * $0: F2P * $1-$25: Casual Spending * $26-$50: A Bit of Obsession * $51-$75: Seriously Obsessed * $76-$100: Intervention Needed * $101+: Popcap and EA Love You New Packs Four new packs were added in this update: Super Set Packs, Mega Multipacks, Missed You Packs, and Mega Update. Super Set Packs cost 125 gems, and include cards from all sets. They have a guaranteed rare or higher, and have six cards in them. The can be purchased in bulk for one extra at 1250 gems. Mega Multipacks are bigger multipacks for all sets and Super Set Packs. Paying 2000 gems (2500 for Super Set Packs) will give you 23 packs, and paying 3000 gems (3750 for Super Set Packs) will give you 37 packs. Missed You Packs are given after one month of inactivity, have four cards, and have a guaranteed Super-Rare or higher. Finally, Mega Update packs are free, and two are given after each new set added. New Glitches This update introduces several glitches. One glitch is the Lab Mode glitch: By completing a hero quest in Multiplayer Lab Mode matches, you will be an extra pack. Also, if a user has been inactive for 16.67 years, all pack's prices will drop to zero and not increase ever again. Other Miscellaneous Features When a set is released, its packs will go on a 25% off sale. This is to encourage players to buy the set's packs and see the new cards. In addition, if over $1,000 were spent on the game, you would not be allowed to play Multiplayer matches. Finally, for every three months that you have been inactive, the price of all packs will drop by 75 gems, but increase once a pack is bought. Balance Changes Note: This section is very long. Guardian Cards: * Poppin' Poppies is now Premium Super-Rare but costs 7 . * Smackademia is now Basic-Uncommon. * Guacodile is now Basic-Uncommon. * Jugger-nut is now Rare. * Potato Mine is now Basic-Common. * Tough Beets is now Premium-Uncommon. * Grave Buster is now Premium-Uncommon. * Pea-nut is now Premium-Uncommon. * Gardening Gloves is now Premium-Uncommon. Kabloom Cards * Pineclone is now Premium–Super-rare. * Shroom for Two is now Basic-Common and given to all owners of Kabloom heroes. * Sour Grapes is now Basic-Uncommon. * Poison Ivy is now Basic-Common and given to all owners of Kabloom heroes. * Pair of Pears is now Basic-Common. * Cherry Bomb is now Premium-Rare. * Wild Berry is now Premium-Uncommon. * Berry Angry is now Basic-Uncommon. Mega-Grow Cards * Muscle Sprout is now Premium-Rare but costs 4 . * Re-peat Moss is now does Premium-Uncommon. * Party Thyme is now Premium-Rare. * Bonk Choy is now Basic-Common. * Pea Pod is now Basic-Common. * Whipvine is now Premium-Uncommon. Smarty Cards * Brainana is now Premium-Rare but only subtracts 10 brains. * Vanilla is now Basic-Common. * Sow Magic Beans is now Premium-Rare, costs 4 , and will also Conjure a Magic Beanstalk. * Carrotillery is now Basic-Uncommon. * Admiral Navy Bean is now Premium-Uncommon, has 2 , and costs 2 * Iceberg Lettuce is now Basic-Common. * Shellery is now Basic-Common. * Chilly Pepper is now Premium-Uncommon. * Spring Bean is now Basic-Uncommon. Solar Cards * Morning Glory is now Basic-Common. * Sage Sage is now Basic-Uncommon. * Laser Bean is now Premium-Rare but has 5 *Briar Rose is now Premium–Super-rare, but does not activate its ability when a Briar Rose is hurt. *Whack-a-Zombie is now Premium-Uncommon. *Cosmoss is now Basic-Common. *Astrocado Pit now costs 2 . *Pepper M.D now costs 3 but is Basic–Common. *Jack o' Lantern is now Premium–Super-rare. *Power Flower is now Basic-Uncommon. *Fume-Shroom is now Basic-Common. *Water Balloons is now Basic-Common. *Bloomerang is now Basic-Common. Beastly Cards * Nurse Gargantuar now has 5 and is Premium–Super-rare. * Deep Sea Gargantuar now costs 7 and is Premium-Rare. * Cat Lady is now Premium-Rare. * Smashing Gargantuar is now Basic-Uncommon. * Kangaroo Rider is now Premium-Uncommon, and has 3 * Yeti Lunchbox is now Basic-Common. * Squirrel Hoarder is now Premium-Uncommon. * Dog Walker is now Basic-Common, and is given to all owners of Beastly heroes. * Haunting Zombie is now Premium–Super-rare, and has an ability change to When Destroyed: Bounce this zombie. * Vitamin Z is now Basic-Uncommon. * Loudmouth is now Basic-Common, and is given to all owners of Beastly heroes. Brainy Cards * Wizard Gargantuar is now Premium-Uncommon. * Teleport is now Premium–Super-rare. * Rocket Science is now Basic-Uncommon. * Zombot Drone Engineer is now Basic-Common. * Gadget Scientist is now Basic-Uncommon. * Beam Me Up is now Basic-Common. * Kite Flyer now has 2 and is Premium-Uncommon. * Hail-a-Copter is now Basic-Common. * Electrician is now Premium-Uncommon. * Chimney Sweep is now Basic-Common. * Cell Phone Zombie is now Basic-Common and has 2 . * Pool Shark is now Basic-Common. Crazy Cards * Quickdraw Con Man no longer has Bullseye and has Strikethrough instead. * Abracadaver is now Premium-Rare. * Valkyrie is now Premium–Super-rare. * Unlife of the Party is now Basic-Uncommon. * Imp-Throwing Gargantuar is now Basic-Common. * Fireworks Zombie is now Premium-Uncommon. * The Chickening is now Basic-Common. * Tennis Champ is now Basic-Common. * Exploding Imp is now Basic-Common. * Newspaper Zombie is now Basic-Common. * Aerobics Instructor is now Premium-Rare. * Sugary Treat now costs 2 . Hearty Cards * Jurassic Fossilhead now gets +2 /+2 when it evolves. * Knight of the Living Dead is now Basic-Common. * Zombie King is now Premium–Super-rare and costs 5 . * Monster Mash is now Basic-Common. * Terrify is now Basic-Common. * Healthy Treat now costs 2 . * Buckethead is now Basic-Common. * Camel Crossing is now Basic-Common. * Sumo Wrestler is now Basic-Common. * Landscaper is now Premium-Uncommon. * Flag Zombie is now Basic-Common. Sneaky Cards * Mixed-Up Gravedigger is now Premium–Super-rare. * Surprise Gargantuar is now Premium-Uncommon. * Toxic Waste Imp is now Premium-Rare. * Zombot Stomp is now Premium-Uncommon. * Imp Commander is now Basic-Uncommon. * Hot Dog Imp is now Basic-Common. * Pogo Bouncer is now Premium-Uncommon. * Walrus Rider is now Premium-Uncommon. * Headstone Carver is now Basic-Common. * Backyard Bounce is now Basic-Common. Category:Updates Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes